


Comfortable Together

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Maximum Capacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steven runs off, Garnet and Pearl are left together watching the fireworks. Not that they mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Together

“Happy New Years Steven. How’s my volume?” Pearl asked warmly, clanging the spoon against the glass pan gently.

“It’s low.” And, Garnet was standing, banging the pans together once, loud enough to make the humans all cover their ears and cringe in either pain or shock. She wasn’t sure which one, but they all cringed. Steven stayed silent for a few moments afterwards, not even bothering to look at the exploding gunpowder and the resulting series of flashing lights that followed afterwards. Just as she was beginning to worry, he stood up.

“Where are you going?” she asked in worry, and he glanced back at her for a second before looking towards the town.

“I’m going to go get Amethyst and my dad. You guys stay here, and I’ll try to be back soon.” Just like that, their little boy was running off again. She watched him for a few moments before setting down the wooden spoon and pan, glancing to Garnet as she sat. They stayed silent for a few moments, awkward among the humans, before she put the pans and spoon back in the box from which the half gem had pulled them from prior to her hands folding in her lap.

“Pearl?” The fusion was looking up when she glanced at her, watching the explosion over take the sky in a bright flash of red. A blue one exploded a second later, and she barely caught the tail end of one of the human children exclaiming that it was his favourite.

“Yes, Garnet?” That drew the other’s attention to her, her hand falling into Pearl’s lap and grabbing one of her hands. For a few seconds, they simply stayed that way, holding hands, before Garnet glanced back up in time to see a golden swirl dance across the sky.

“That sweater looks really nice on you.” Upon hearing her admission, a light blush coated her cheeks and she looked away, her other hand raising to her lip delicately in her embarrassed state.

“O-oh, thank you. You look nice in that leather jacket Steven gave you. N-not that you don’t look nice normally, I’m just saying that…” Their gazes met through the fusion’s shades for a split second before they returned to the sky, a variety of explosions coloring the sky at that particular moment.

“Thank you. I love you, Pearl.” A smile was shared, and they didn’t have to look at each other to know.

“I love you too.” Together, they were silent again. This one wasn’t an awkward silence, no. It was comfortable. No longer were they worried about the humans around them, instead focusing on the moment together as they watched the fireworks. Holding hands in the darkness that wasn’t really that dark, nothing could have wiped their smiles away at that moment.


End file.
